


Breathe deep

by Septmberlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, They get back together, also maybe smut idek how i feel rn, spolier whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septmberlights/pseuds/Septmberlights
Summary: It had been three years but the feelings hadn't changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo AO3 did me so dirty with this crashing just after i had tagged everything and written a long ass intro and outro and set everything up real nice, well sorry this is all you're getting now am salty and annoyed.  
> Please enjoy and sorry for cheese. 
> 
> Inspired by three Hobbie Stuart songs so will probably be three chapters. 
> 
> No one else read this other than me so just hit me up if i spelt something painfully wrong.

The bar was dimly lit and held an atmosphere of nostalgia around Baekhyun as he made his way through the entrance, rustic walls and worn out leather couches made him smile as he ran his hand along the row of barstools. Illuminated by strings of fairy lights and orange lanterns the crowd was large and chattering within the cozy walls, the sound of laughter echoing against each side making Baekhyun's heart swell.

It _had_ been 3 years since he'd been in here.

He moved towards the bar man who was flittering across from left to right grinning to the patrons and carrying out their orders with clear experience and knowledge, "Long time no see, Kai."

The bartender whipped his head around looking at Baekhyun eyes wide, "Hyung?" his hands faltered, apologising to the girl in front of him "Sorry, one moment."

Placing the mixer onto the bar top he rushed over in front of Baekhyun, smile widening as he looked him up and down, "Oh wow it's really you, I haven't seen you in so long..." Kai states grabbing one of Baekhyun's hands and squeezing it as Baekhyun shyly hums in agreement. "Ah, yeah it has been a while hasn't it? three years man, You grew up well kid," Kai brightens more back straightening in pride, "You look great."

Kai's eyes sparkle as he bashfully looks down running a hand through his hair, "Yah, Hyung." Before he could say anything else he excused himself to finish the orders being asked from either side of the pair, promising to return in a few minutes when his shift would be over, Baekhyun only smiles and glances around the room again. The smell of warm beer and company is overwhelming and he hasn't been in a bar like this in so long. His eyes find the small stage in the right corner, the torn up leather couch is still there, the one they moved from _his_ garage years back.

He doesn't realise how long he's been staring until Kai leaps onto him again, "I'm free Hyung!" he wraps his arm around his shoulder and leads him to a set of loungers a few meters from the stage. They exchanged more pleasantries, How have you been? _Great, I graduated college and Suho-Hyung gave me a job here, just until I figure out the dance studio_ What about the others? _They're great, Kyungsoo obviously passed with honours and he has a fancy job in the city, Luhan and Kris still have that magazine, they got more sponsors though. The band is still up and running but all the boys have picked up little gigs here and there. Everyone missed you a lot hyung,_ **_He missed you a lot._ **

Baekhyun smiles sadly and his eyes flit back to the stage once again "Yeah... I missed you all too." he says it quietly and gently, like admitting it too loud would make all the consequences of him leaving all hit him at once.

Kai's eyes soften as he runs his hand along Baekhyun's arm, "Does he know you're here?" They both know the answer, it wouldn't be this easy if he knew. Baekhyun shakes his head.

"He's preforming tonight Hyung, Sehun and Lay-Hyung are here too, they'll be up in half an hour ... I think you should stick around and listen to it..." Kai's voice is quiet and his eyes refuse to meet Baekhyun's as the later sighs.

"Yeah, maybe I will," He replies Kais puppy face returning, "It'll be good to see his face..."

"And talk to him maybe?" Baekhyun is already shaking his head before Kai's finished, "He wants to, you know? I know you think you have no right to be around him, but he really does need something from you."

Baekhyun can feel the stinging in his chest go to his face, "There isn't anyone else Hyung, I don't think there ever will be you know?" Kai says it quietly enough that the murmur of all the people around them let's Baekhyun pretend he didn't hear it as he shifts in the chair.

"Hey, go and grab me another rum and coke will ya?" Baekhyun laughs shoving the empty glass into Kai's hand, "You're paying too."

Kai chuckles again as he jumps up off the chair and towards the bar, Baekhyun pulls out his phone and awkwardly scrolls through Instagram and twitter to try and not look like a loner in the seats, he doesn't notice the quieting of the crowd or the tapping of the mic until it's too late until...

"Evening everyone, My name's Park Chanyeol."

As ironic and predictable as it is Baekhyun's head snaps up so fast he could swear he heard it crack as he looks towards the long legged man leaning comfortably towards the mic stand that's a little too short for him. His hair is shaggy and the red colour suits him , Baekhyun had never expected it[ could look ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b9/6d/03/b96d0371be8e1205d1849d327e06df04.jpg) better than the lush black he had had through their childhood. His legs look longer, bony knees poking through black ripped jeans and oversized jumper hanging on him and over his knuckles, He looked gorgeous illuminated under the fair lights just like how Baekhyun remembered.

"Those of you who know me know these two as well, Sehun and Lay are joining me for a set of songs tonight, Got to disclaim now though it's gonna get a little deep," He chuckles lowly as Lay adjusts the mic awkwardly on his side making it level to Chanyeol's height before patting him on his shoulder and picking up a guitar on the left of the stage, Sehun is sat on a Cajon[ * ](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/282083836871-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) on the right. A painfully familiar sight.

Chanyeol coughs again into the microphone clearing his throat eyes scanning the crowd but not clearly enough, Baekhyun's body is frozen and he doesn't feel the glass placed in his hand or the squeeze onto his knee cap.

"This first song is called ['](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGWCPb7MCj0&list=PLPYBLcDea-VOxWASffcHx0GleOrPybNjm&index=2) [ _Someone to love you'_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGWCPb7MCj0&list=PLPYBLcDea-VOxWASffcHx0GleOrPybNjm&index=2), I actually wrote this for my ex-boyfriend before, well before he was my boyfriend." Baekhyun's heart freezes and he can feel Kai's hand running up and down his leg soothingly, "He was my best friend before that, I know i've been through all the stages, " He chuckles and some of the audience laugh with him, "It was very much un recruited love for most of our friendship i'd known him for years and he was going through a hard time, so that's how this song came about... Not sure if he's ever actually heard it though." He says it sadly before smiling again and cracking a joke before picking up the guitar behind him and nodding in both Sehun and Lay.

 

_'i feel like i know u well_  
_and u should believe more in yourself_  
_cause i have a heartache its been hell_  
_but im starting to feel myself since i met you'_

 

* * *

  


"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun calls frantically as he storms up the stairs of the park household towards the familiar bedroom, Chanyeol jumps in his bed pulling his headphones off and turning towards his door just as it flies open to show a panting baekhyun eyes red and irritated face flushed and tears streaming down his face as he moves towards the large double bed in the center of the room and throwing himself towards the pillows to let out a heart wrenching sob.

Chanyeol clenches his teeth and fist before running a hand through Baekhyun's hair and then down his back, "What did that prick do now?"

_'and your ex fucked up i can tell_

_but you need a real man, let your walls down_

_let me through, let me through'_

 

Baekhyun's tears continue as he moves himself to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's waist crying into his lap, "He cheated again..." Baekhyun mumbles quietly tightening him grip on Chanyeol's sports jacket. Anger spread through chanyeol all the way to his toes his hand in Baekhyun's hair faltering.

"With who ?" He asks slowly and quietly but anger and threat still clear in his voice, "Minah." Baekhyun sniffles back rubbing his runny nose onto the pocket of his jeans. Again. He cheated again. with the same girl. He cheated on his Boyfriend with a girl.  

And chanyeol's had enough, he rips baekhyun of his lap no sympathy on his face as he grabs onto the wet cheeks of baekhyun's shocked face, "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you stay with him?" Chanyeol's voice started off loud and only continued to grow, "Why are you letting him do this to you? You know he's using you right ?"

The tears increase down Baekhyun's face taken aback by Chanyeol's harshness, "No... i love him." He states and Chanyeol reels back.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK, BAEK! HE'S MUGGING YOU OFF AND USING YOU AND YOU'RE LETTING HIM DO IT EVERY TIME!" Chanyeol leaps of the bed pacing the floor as he avoids BAekhyun's eyes that he can tell are overflowing, "What do you know Park Chanyeol, you've never even been in a relationship? You don't understand."

"TO HELL WITH THAT! WHAT IS THERE TO MISUNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING THICK BRAINED IDIOT! HOW MUCH CLEARER DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT HE ISN'T RIGHT FOR YOU? YOU NEED SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY LOVES YOU!"

_'i'm talking about someone that'll love you when the times are hard_

_someone that'll love you just for who you are_

_kissing on your neck, make your body itch_

_feel it in your spine to your fingertips_

_until you see_

_that all you need'_

 

And baekhyun doesn't know what to say, his breath stops because he's never seen Chanyeol this mad before, never had Chanyeol shout at him before. "Why are you being like this ? What does any of this have to do with you?" Baekhyun asks softly gripping onto the bedsheets and looking down at his knees.

Chanyeol growls before throwing half of the books on his desk onto his floor, "ARE YOU THAT FUCKING DENSE BYUN BAEKHYUN?" the clattering on the books echoes through the open doorway to the hallway sending an eerie silence after it.

Chanyeol puffs out a laugh, "You must be if you're still claiming to be in love with that half-wit even though there's someone right in front of you who _knows_ you. Who actually loves you for you and not for your ass."

Baekhyun's features crease in response, angry at the implication and angry at the words of his best friend, "Why do you think you have any right to comment on my life like this!?" He demands standing up from the bed ready to dramatically storm out and cry to someone else, someone who won't call him an idiot.

"CAUSE I LOVE YOU DUMBASS, WHY ELSE?!"

_'and i'll love you like how you deserve_

_and i will love you like we're the only ones left in this world'_

* * *

 

Chanyeol's face shows clear emotions as he sings the lyrics out strumming along with the guitar, Sehun and Lay accompanying him beautifully as he reaches the final lines, " _Someone to love you, babe"_

Baekhyun doesn't react, doesn't stand and clap like the others, doesn't shed tears dramatically doesn't smile nostalgically just stares at the man in front of him as he pants and swipes at the small beads of sweat on his forehead from the lights overhead.

 


End file.
